


It Was A Graveyard Smash.

by AnonymouslyDead



Series: Saiki Gets A Date (Against His Will). [2]
Category: The Disasterous Life Of Saiki K
Genre: Asking Out, First Date, Kaidou is bignervous, M/M, graveyard date, his powers react to his emotions, saiki is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: First Dates involve psychic mishaps and graveyards apparently.





	1. Chapter 1

Saiki has been reliving their trip to the amusement park. Whether it was from catching himself turning over snippets in his mind or catching a certain someone else turning it over in his mind. Mostly that certain someone.

“I should ask him out.” Kaidou thought, breaking up the third repeat that day of their trip on the Ferris wheel. Saiki perked up.

Huh, that was a shock. He didn’t think Kaidou had it in him. Saiki looked towards his right. Kaidou squeaked, hiding his face in his locker. “Oh, what am I thinking? I can’t do that!” 

Now, that was more like Kaidou.

“No! Saiki totally digs me. He’s bound to say yes!” Kaidou smiled in determination, pumping his fist in the air. His smile quickly fell though. “But, what if I’m wrong?” Saiki felt worry worm into his mind. 

“No, I can’t think like that. I have to be strong. Otherwise, I’ll never get up the nerve....But-“

Saiki stared at Kaidou, watching as his thoughts went back and forth. Saiki tried to ignore it, turning back to his locker, but Kaidou thoughts were so loud. Saiki let out a breath. He could feel a migraine starting to form. 

Oh for the love of God, make up your mind! 

Kaidou shrieked as his locker ripped from his hand and slammed shut with a loud bang. “What the hell was that?” 

Oh. That’s not good. Saiki turned to discreetly walk away as people turned to stare. 

**************************

“Ok, you got this.” Saiki heard Kaidou think before he saw Kaidou walk into the classroom. “You got this. You got this. You got this.” 

“Hey Saiki.” Kaidou greeted with an awkward, wide smile. He clutched a flyer to his chest for dear life, wrinkling the white paper. 

“Just show him the flyer and it’ll be fine. You can just shrug it off as a club meeting if things go bad enough.” Kaidou thought definitely. Then, his nerve faltered. “Oh god, what if things really do go bad enough?” Kaidou shook his head. “No, idiot, just do it.” 

Yes, just do it already. 

Saiki watched Kaidou get closer when he caught a familiar thought of ramen. Saiki frowned. 

Oh god no. Not now. 

“Hiya, buddy!” Naido suddenly shouted, sending a spike of fear through him. Kaidou gave a loud yelp, dropping the flyer and running back out the classroom door. 

Saiki felt a twinge of irritation. Above them, their classroom’s light flicked wildly before exploding one by one with a loud pop. The students around them yelled, ducking under their desks or running themselves. It took Saiki a minute to blink and realize the chaos around him. 

Oh no. No more of this. 

*************************

“Oh god, where did I put it?” Kaidou thought as he frantically dug through his locker. “Come on, it took forever to make that flyer. How am I going to ask Saiki out now!” 

Kaidou continued his freak out for a solid minute before he finally glanced to his side. “Saiki!” He shrieked. He quickly slammed his locker and tried to compose himself. Keyword: Tried “Hey, what’s up?” 

Saiki held out a paper, watching Kaidou’s eyes light up in recognition. “Hey, wait. That’s mine!” Kaidou said intelligibly. He snatched up the flyer proclaiming an occult club picnic in the local cemetery. 

No duh, idiot. Saiki’s impatience was growing by the minute. Meanwhile, he heard a low groan sound around them along with a slight shift in the hallway around them. Saiki quickly let out a quick sigh to calm down, and the building righted itself. How annoying. 

“....figured it would be a fun event, you know? I thought some club member bonding would be nice.” Kaidou said with a quick nervous chuckle. 

“Except it would just be you and me, Saiki.” Kaidou thought, thick with nervous anticipation. Saiki managed to muster a small smile and nod.

Kaidou’s smile grew wide. “Great! I’ll meet you in there at 8, alright?” With that, Kaidou took off, probably to deal with all the nervous excitement flooding his mind. It was almost endearing in a way how much of a mess he was over it. 

Saiki sighed. Well at least, that was over with. Saiki turned to walk away only to find at least a dozen students staring agape up at their floating textbooks. 

Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaidou jumped as Saiki walked up to him. “H-hi Saiki.” Kaidou have an awkward smile. Saiki could practically feel the self doubting thoughts roll off of him.

Only in theory because Saiki had made the wise decision to wear his geranium ring. Now, Saiki just had to deal with Kaidou’s nervous habits. 

Right now, he was tossing a large black wicker basket between his hands. A matching blanket dotted with silver crosses covered the top, flopping around inside as he moved. Saiki would’ve snorted if he wasn’t sure Kaidou would drop it and start whining. 

Thankfully, Kaidou took a firm hold and made a show of looking around. “It looks like the others are late. How strange!” Kaidou said a bit too loudly. 

You’re a terrible liar. 

“Well, we might as well get set up while they get here.” Kaidou quickly walked through the graveyard’s iron wrought gate. Saiki nodded and followed close behind. 

The two walked in silence through the darkened graveyard lit only by streetlights stretching into the dark plot. Kaidou lead the way around neat rows of grave markers. Kaidou kept sneaking glances at Saiki, looking like he wanted to say something. Only when Saiki looked at him, Kaidou set his stare firmly onto a random grave. 

Saiki was really glad he wore the geranium ring. 

Just when Saiki thought he’d have to start a conversation himself, Kaidou finally said “Have you ever heard of the legends surrounding this graveyard?” 

Saiki had heard of plenty of superstitions pass through people’s heads, but Saiki never put any stock in them. Still, Saiki shook his head. 

Kaidou finally looked at him, eyes glittering excited. “Here, look at this.” He gestured to a large grave marker covered in gifts. The stone read “Lady Aka.” 

“A long time ago, there was this young princess who loved wearing these long red dresses...” Kaidou launched into a long tale about Lady Aka. Saiki listened as Kaidou talked animatedly about the princess. He started throwing in wild gestures as he got to the eventual untimely murder of Lady Aka. Saiki had to rush to catch the basket as he threw his hands out to emphasize the thwack of an axe into her head. 

Overall, it was nice. It was nice to listen to Kaidou’s voice without hundreds of thoughts layered over it while also not leaving him in an alien silence. Plus, Kaidou seemed a lot more comfortable and confident now. It made for a view of him that he’d only seen in Chiyo’s mind, something like a quirky protagonist in a romcom anime. 

It was nice. 

Kaidou suddenly stopped his rant and pointed up at a low hill in back of the graveyard. He ran up to a twisted tree and turned towards Saiki. “Here!” 

The hill gave them a complete view of the graveyard. Fitting. 

Kaidou took the basket from Saiki and pulled out the blanket. Saiki took one end, helping him spread it out. 

Kaidou settled down and continued pulling from the basket. “Well, it looks like no one’s coming.” He said way too happy. “Well, more for us.” 

Another obvious lie but Saiki was willing to forgive it. He just wondered how long Kaidou was going to continue with that alibi. Maybe, he had something planned for a confession later? The thought send a strange but pleasant twist through his stomach. 

“I brought some bento boxes. I also have soda and jelly.” 

That caught Saiki’s attention. Kaidou chuckled and handed him a jelly cup with a spoon. Saiki’s heart decided then to skip a beat, and that’s when Saiki knew he was too far gone.

Saiki started eating, humming as the strong taste of coffee hit him. Kaidou brought out a plastic lantern. It cast a weak yellow glow over their spot. Kaidou then grabbed his own jelly out of the basket and joined Saiki in eating in silence. 

It was nice, sitting in a strangely comfortable silence. The whole thing was nice surprisingly. Saiki relaxed a little. He wouldn’t mind a repeat of this. 

Above them, a branch rustled, sending leaves raining down. Kaidou jumped to his feet with a loud shriek. 

And, he spoke too soon. 

“I think there’s something up there.” Kaidou cried, looking more and more ready to bolt. Another rustle sounded, and Kaidou shrieked again.

Oh, calm down. Saiki sighed and stood up. It’s probably a squirrel or somethin- 

A longer rustled sounded as if something was moving up in the tree. Kaidou jumped, latching onto Saiki’s arm tightly. Saiki was about to say something when that something hit the ground with a crunch. 

“Oh hell.” That something groaned, sitting up. Kaidou’s picnic basket was now a sad crushed mess. That someone turned towards Kaidou and Saiki, revealing a shock of purple hair in the weak light. 

Saiki stiffened at the sight. Oh god no.

But, laughter pierced the silence anyway. “You should’ve seen the looks on your faces.” Reita cried out between laughs. 

Saiki’s heart stopped in that moment. 


	3. Chapter 3

“What are you doing here, Reita?” Kaidou practically shouted.

Reita frowned. “What do you mean? I’m here for the picnic. Lucky me, a ghost spotted your flyer and told me. Otherwise, I would’ve missed out all the scared hotties.” A grin stretched across his face until he looked around. “Where are all the girls at? This place is a real ghost town.” 

“I...But...?” Kaidou looked lost. He got a strange look from Reita and faked a smile. “I mean yes! Of course!” 

Just tell him to get lost. 

But, Kaidou went along with it. He offered Reita a bento box, and they all settled back down onto the blanket. But, Kaidou’s disappointment was clear across his face. 

Saiki though was more than peeved. Just when he was having a nice time, something just had to go wrong. Saiki let out a silent sigh. At least, he was quiet. 

“Hey, look! Hottie at twelve o’clock.” Reita pointed off towards the eastern half of the graveyard. 

Spoke too soon. Saiki felt a headache setting in already.

“What? There’s no one there.” Kaidou frowned. 

“Oh. She must be a ghost then.”

Kaidou went rigid. “A ghost?!”

“Yeah, I know. It’s a shame.” Reita sighed. “She’s a real looker, too, with that red dress and flowing hair. She’d be a solid 8 without that axe in her head.” 

“What?!” Kaidou yelped, gripping the nearest object...which turned out to be Saiki’s arm. 

“Dude. Chill. It’s just a ghost.” Reita gave him another strange look. 

“No! That’s Lady Aka come for vengeance!” Kaidou cried. 

“That’s just a myth. Ghosts can’t touch us, mortals!” Reita assured him, but Kaidou just tightened his grip, looking terrified.

Ok, that’s it. Saiki ground his teeth, thinking. An idea popped into his head, but he’d have to time this perfectly.

Saiki willed his telekinesis to lift a nearby rock and threw it off to the left of the hill. It made a soft skittering thud. Kaidou jumped at the noise, throwing his hands up on instinct. Perfect. 

*********************

“Saiki?!” Kaidou called out. No answer.

“Dude. Calm down. He probably just teleported away or something.” Reita said before quickly covering his mouth. 

“Oh, don’t be stupid. He was probably taken by Lady Aka in order to enact her bloody vengeance on the living.” With each of his own words, he looked even more on edge. “We have to go find him.” 

“Dude, can’t you just...AHHH!” Reita stumbled back from Kaidou. 

“What?! What is it?!” Kaidou glanced around before leaning in. “Reita-“ 

“No! Keep away, undead bitch!” His eyes suddenly widened, and he stumbled to his feet. “We can talk about this! I’m sorry I called you an 8! You’re real ten now that you pulled out that axe! Please put it down!” 

“Reita, what the hell are you-“ Out of nowhere, an axe flew between them, burying itself into the ground. That sent Reita bolting for the entrance. Kaidou screamed, stumbling to his feet to run himself. Saiki chose them to drop down from his hiding spot up in the tree.

Kaidou made quick work latching back onto his arm and pulling him towards the entrance. “Saiki, we have to leave! Lady Aka is here!” 

No, it was just a bout of hypnosis and two gullible idiots. 

“Come on! We have to go before she possesses us, too!” 

But, Saiki didn’t follow him. He took his arm back and walked over to where he sent the axe flying. He picked up, preparing to teleport it back into the grave he borrowed it from. 

“Wait, is that Lady Aka’s axe?” Kaidou took the aged axe from his hands, nearly giving Saiki a heart attack. 

What the hell? I thought you were too scared. 

“Saiki, this must be what is keeping Lady Aka’s spirit around! We have to burn this to banish her ghost!” 

Seriously? But, Kaidou seemed gravely determined. Saiki mentally groaned. 

Fine. You’re not getting your basket back. 

*************************

That’s how Saiki ended up burning an axe in a graveyard. Saiki shouldn’t have been surprised. 

It turned out Kaidou was good at making fires. He held the axe over the crackling fire, spouted off a few chants he seemed to have memorized, and threw it in. Now, they were watching it slowly burn to ash. 

“Hey, Saiki?” Saiki looked at Kaidou and nodded. “Where did you find that-“ 

Nope. Saiki stared him in the eyes. Kaidou quickly fell silent again as he was lulled into another trance. Saiki left him like that for a minute before blinking. 

Well, that’s that. Saiki started to walk away. Better kill this fire before someone notices. 

But, Saiki felt a hand close around his wrist. His stomach twisted as he let Kaidou pull him back around to face him. 

“I...have to tell you something:” Kaidou stuttered out, blushing hard. 

Over an exorcism? Really? But, Saiki would’ve been lying if he’d said he wasn’t hanging on every word. 

Suddenly, Kaidou slammed their lips together. Their noses bumped into each other. Saiki’s teeth clashed against each other at the sudden force. And just as he had started it, Kaidou was jumping away from him. 

Saiki blushed. Well, that was a surprise. 

“I’m sorry! I thought...I just thought...You were looking at me like that. I thought you wanted to!” Kaidou smacked his own forehead. “I’m so stupid. Why did I think you’d like me? I’m...” 

Shut up. Saiki grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. Kaidou stopped his rant to stare. Saiki gave him a small smile, lightly pulling him away from the fire and towards the graveyard entrance. Kaidou was blushing even harder as he silently followed. As they walked out, a smile grew on his face. 

Once they were outside the gates, Saiki willed a cloud of dirt to smother the fire. 

That was that then. Saiki smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of supernatural in this lol
> 
> Hopefully this sounds alright lol

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short I haven’t had much free time lately lol I’ll try to have more soon lol


End file.
